


The Trouble with Teleporting Toddlers

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Canon disabled characters, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Teleportation, Tetraplegic Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Raven and Irene discover two-year-old Kurt can teleport when he starts bopping around the mansin n search of cuddles.
Relationships: Background Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Irene Adler (X-Men) & Kurt Wagner, Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique, Raven | Mystique & Kurt Wagner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2021





	The Trouble with Teleporting Toddlers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame) in the [xmenrarepairs21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs21) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Baby Kurt discovers he can teleport. He puts this skill to the best use - getting as many cuddles as possible. The adults indulge him, even if it's sometimes a little inconvenient. (Feel free to include anyone you'd like - after all, he can teleport!)

Raven went into her son’s bedroom to get him up from his nap, only to find his crib empty. “Irene!” she called, fighting down a surge of panic. “Do you have Kurt?”

”No.” Irene’s puzzled answer was followed by a warm laugh. “He’s at the main house.”

“How?” 

“It seems the tail isn’t all he got from Azazel. He’s a teleporter.”

Raven’s swell of pride at her son’s manifesting was followed by a spike of worry, knowing just how much trouble he could get into with random teleports. Azazel had told a few stories that could curl her hair.

“I’ll go get him,” Irene said calmly. “Call Azazel. We’re going to need his help.”

Raven went to look for her phone, still shaking her head in amazement.

**~xXx~**

Irene hurried across the gardens, trying to track Kurt's location with her prescience while at the same time using it to guide her steps. Kurt was in no danger, but he wasn't staying still, popping from place to place in search of people he knew who could give him cuddles.

He was with Piotr now, the big Russian lifting him high n the air and swinging him around.He turned to steel, which usually amused Kurt, but it wasn't what he wanted today. He poked unhappily at one metal forearm, then poofed away.

Irene nearly stumbled, her attention too focused on finding her son, but she caught herself and forced herself to move more carefully despite the instincts that urged her to move swiftly.

Kurt tried Armando, but he was busy. Then he tried Emma, who just eyed him skeptically and cocked one blonde brow. He tried Angel next, and she cuddled him and cooed over him long enough to allow Irene to make it inside, then he was off again.

He tried Erik, but he was baking cookies for after dinner. Erik was a soft touch when it came to kids, so he picked Kurt up and held him for a bit, getting flour smudged into Kurt's dark hair, even as he continued measuring and mixing using his powers.

Irene had just reached the correct wing of the house when Kurt got bored again. But this time he didn't go far. He teleported straight into the suite Charles and Erik shared, then onto Charles' lap.

Irene bypassed the lift and hurried up the stairs, rapping on the open door before stepping inside.

"I trust you're looking for Kurt," Charles said with a low chuckle. Kurt had snuggled up on his uncle's lap, clearly wanting to resume his nap now that he'd arrived at one of his favorite places.

"He's never teleported before this." She smiled, soft but just a little wry. "I should have known he was trying to reach you."

"I'm his favorite uncle."

Irene resisted the urge to point out he was Kurt's only uncle. "Do you want me to take him?" she asked.

"No," Charles said. "He can stay for a while. My readng can wait." His left arm was looped carefully around Kurt's back, and he was strokng Kurt's hair with his braced right hand.

"All right." Irene went over and kissed her son's forehead. "I know he's in good hands with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)


End file.
